Goodbyes Aren't Forever
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: Fiyero POV. Fiyero is remembering all of his memories with Elphaba. Please R&R. It's better than the summary, I promise. I'm bad at these. ONE-SHOT


As he sat in the grass, on the gorgeous summer day, he reminisced about all of his old memories with her. The day that he, well Avaric, ran her over with his cart, at Shiz. Oz, he felt bad that he had been so mean to her. He acted as though she were the one in the wrong, but it wasn't that way. It was the complete opposite. She was just a hard, studying student heading to her dorm, from her last class. There was also the time at the Ozdust ballroom. He missed those parties, and dances. But in a heartbeat, he would trade it, to spend a quiet night in with Elphaba, as she read her book, and he would probably do something that would either get her to laugh, or it would earn him a slap to the shoulder. He missed those times at Shiz, with her. He remembered the Lion Cub, in the clearing, with the sun, glistening through the trees, making her look as though she were glowing. The concern in her eyes, and voice, for the trembling lion cub. He remembered the shock of electricity that went through him, the instant that she grabbed for his hand, pleading him to not leave. The wave of warmth, that overcame him the moment she stared into his eyes. The butterflies that tried to escape his stomach. The regret that he had the moment he left.

"_Why, didn't I kiss her?" he thought, as he mentally fought the angel and devil on his should. One telling him, go back, tell her how you feel. The other telling him, you can't love her, she's green, and you're with Galinda. _

That day was his biggest regret. The regret that he didn't kiss her soft, emerald green lips, the moment he had the chance. He had never felt that way before. Something was different, something made a connection. He remembered the time he got Elphaba in trouble, with Morrible, and that's the day that the detention room was only filled with the two of them. After that, he was known as the _Boy who got Elphaba Thropp into Detention._ He can't remember why they were in trouble, he just remembers that he got to spend the day with Elphaba, alone, just the two of them. He thought about the day, that he (and Galinda, of course) convinced Elphaba to go back to the Ozdust Ballroom, where he had a slow dance with Elphaba, making it special being her first time slow dancing. He didn't care how many times she stepped on his feet, he would just smile, and continue dancing, occasionally spinning her out, making her smile, a smile he had never seen before. He remembered the day, he asked her to be his girlfriend, that same night, she agreed. He could remember their graduation, getting to sit with her, because of Thropp and Tiggulaar being together in alphabetical order. He smiled, thinking about their first Lurelinemas' in Munchkinland and then in the Vinkus. How nervous she was, and then the fun she had, with the warmth of his family towards her. The nerves that he had, going to Munchkinland. Nessa was as sweet as always, but Frex, was another story. But, he didn't care, he was still with Elphaba. He was with the center of his universe. He fondly thought back to the day when he proposed to her, and the happiness that was followed with her _yes_.

He smiled, as he peered up from his hands, which he had been fixated on, to see his daughter, dancing around in the flowers, which laid at her feet. They were sitting in Elphaba's favourite field, filled with wildflowers. They visited there often. Oh Oz, she is an exact replica of Fae. She had her long, ebony curls, down her back, flowing at her every move. She had her chocolate, brown eyes, which were near irresistible. The one thing that Elphaba thought of as a blessing for their daughter, was she had Fiyero's pink skin. There had been worry on the night of her birth, with Elphaba, hoping to Lureline that her child wouldn't have emerald, green skin. Elphaba was so happy when their daughter was born with skin, possibly pinker than Fiyero's.

He smiled thinking back to that night, where they both laid together on the bed, thinking of a name for their daughter. They had decided on Ella Luna Tiggulaar, seeing as _Ella_ was Fiyero's favourite name for a girl, and the night she was born, there was a full moon, so it seemed fit to have her middle name as _Luna._ She was the sweetest, most beautiful daughter he could have asked for. Just at the young at age of 3, she reminded him so much of Elphaba, not just her features, but the way she acted. She dancing through the wildflowers, humming her favourite tune that her parents sang to her. She giggled as the flowers tickled her leg. Fiyero swore she was the happiest child, he'd ever seen. She rarely had tantrums. He also thought, that Ella gave the best cuddles. The way she snuggled into you, holding just a single finger, usually your thumb. It just took all your worries, and troubles away. Fiyero and Ella had nightly cuddles, before bed.

Fiyero began to reminisce on his memories again, though these were more recent ones. The nights that Elphaba had stayed up to feed Ella, and Fiyero would find Elphaba, slowly rocking Ella, back and forth, in a dim light from the slowly dying oil lamp. He would wrap his arms around Elphaba and Ella, slowly beginning to sway with the two. He remembered the day that Ella begin to learn to walk, her stumbling legs causing her to fall, to the ground. Fiyero would just let out a small chuckle at his daughter, and then would encourage her to try again. Eventually, she got the hang of it. Now, at 3, dancing, and hopping around the flowers. Fiyero stared up the sky, smiling, at how beautiful the day had turned out. He smiled to remember the things important in his life. Only one thing could have made this day more perfect.

He looked over to his daughter, who had herself in a giggling fit, "Ella, come here."

Ella happily ran over to Fiyero, wrapping her small arms around him from behind, her arms loose on his shoulders.

"Do you want to go home, honey?" he asked, turning to his daughter.

Her smile melted a bit, "Do we have to? I don't like say goodbyes, because it means you're leaving." She slightly pouted out her bottom lip.

Fiyero smiled to her. She may have Elphaba's looks, but she definitely had Fiyero's warm heart, "Remember what Auntie Nessa told you, Goodbyes aren't forever." She smiled back him, as her aunt's words slowly came back to her. She reached out to her arms to her father, who happily picked her up. She cuddled into his neck, raising her hand to suck her thumb, as she rested her head as Fiyero began to walk.

"Bye, Momma." Ella smiled, around her thumb.

"Bye Fae. We'll see you tomorrow."

Fiyero continued to walk with Ella, in arms, smiling to be holding his daughter, something so much of Elphaba.

Back in the field, something stood dead center. Something with lillies and poppies. Something that the sun, danced on as it changed position. Something that had meaning. A small rock stood place in the middle of the wildflowers. A small rock which read something.

_Elphaba Thropp, a beloved mother, wife, sister, and daughter. 1982-2010_

"_You Changed Us For Good." & "Keep Defying Gravity"_

**AN- Bet you didn't see that coming. Sorry if it seems evil, but I need to write these kind of things sometimes. I want to have Fiyero be happy with his life, with his daughter, and them be "visiting" Elphaba each day, never leaving her out of their life, because it must go on. It's not like I killed her, it just happen that it was afterwards. Anyways, hope you're not too mad, and liked the fluff within the memories. If it helps, I'm almost on Christmas break, so I'll be updating my other fics (which are happy and fluff filled) But I hope even though it's sad, you still liked it. Please review, and let me know what you think. Don't be too mean.. **


End file.
